


Memories Frozen in Time

by KlaineIsMyLifeOkay (quietphan)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietphan/pseuds/KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine stumbles upon some scrapbooks that belong to Kurt....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authorcolfer (Allie)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=authorcolfer+%28Allie%29).



> AU after 4x09 (as it was written before the Christmas episode aired), takes place at a time when Kurt and Blaine are back together. (Prompted by my friend Allie [prompt below]: Merry Christmas to her!)

Blaine let out a sigh as he placed the final box of his things inside Kurt's apartment.  _Their_  apartment. After getting back together with Kurt, and being accepted into NYU, everything in Blaine's life was beginning to fall into place. 

 

And now he was moving in with Kurt and Rachel.

 

Rachel was in class at NYADA for the day, and Kurt wouldn't be home for a few hours, needing to finish up some work for Isabelle at the Vogue office.

 

This left Blaine to unpack by himself. He lifted the box closest to him, labeled  _Books,_  and carried it to the only bookshelf in the apartment. The top shelf contained novels and small diaries, while the bottom shelf contained larger yearbooks and scrapbooks. The middle shelf had been cleared for Blaine's own books to be stored on.

 

Blaine had just finished loading his belongings onto the shelf when something caught his eye. On the bottom shelf, stood a nondescript looking scrapbook. Written down the side in Kurt's familiar handwriting were the words  _Family and Friends_.

 

Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn't mind if he snooped around a little. He slipped the scrapbook out of the bookcase and flipped it open.

 

The first page contained pictures of Kurt as a child. Playing at the park, having tea parties with his stuffed animals, and tripping around in his mother's pumps. There were also many pictures of Kurt, his mother, and Burt. All three always had huge smiles on their faces.

 

Blaine flipped a few pages more. Slowly the pictures of Kurt's mother disappeared. In their place were pictures of friends. There were photos from the very first New Directions rehearsals and performances. There were a few people that Blaine didn't recognize, but others he spotted right away, including Rachel, Finn, and Kurt of course. There were pictures with Mercedes and Rachel from multiple sleepovers, and even a few snapped in the halls of McKinley. 

 

As Blaine finished looking through the book, he noticed that he was in only one picture. The New Directions' Nationals Competition in Chicago during Kurt's senior year. He was standing near the back, and only the top of his well gelled hair was visible.

 

Blaine felt himself tear up slightly. He knew he and Kurt had gone through a rough time more recently, but why was he so excluded from the scrapbook? He was Kurt's friend for a while before they had even gotten together. Did Kurt not think he was important enough to be included?

 

As he sat staring over the scrapbook and sulking, the door to the apartment slid open.

 

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, "Are you here?"

 

Blaine wiped his eyes quickly and jumped to his feet, "Yeah, I'm right here."

 

Kurt walked over and tugged Blaine in for a hard but fleeting hello kiss. As he pulled away, Kurt noticed the red rims around Blaine's eyes.

 

"Sweetie, were you crying? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, obviously concerned.

 

Blaine shook his head. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it's just...it's stupid anyway."

 

"If something upset you then it's not stupid. We promised we weren't going to keep secrets from each other. Why were you crying?" Kurt insisted.

 

Blaine looked down at the scrapbook that lay at his feet. 

 

"Why am I not in your family and friends scrapbook?" He asked sounding defeated, biting his lip and staring down at his shoes.

 

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He could barely contain his amusement. He walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a scrapbook similar to the one Blaine had been looking through. 

 

"Here," Kurt said, and he handed the new book to Blaine.

 

Blaine looked down at the scrapbook. The spine contained the only hint of what could be inside. Written there was a small red heart. Blaine opened the book.

 

The title page had only a single word.

 

_Blaine._

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt in shock. "This whole book is about me?" He asked, dazed.

 

Kurt smiled gently. "Of course."

 

Blaine began flipping through the decorated pages. 

 

The first page contained a napkin with the Dalton logo printed on it, from the first time they met, when Kurt was caught spying on the warblers. There was also a ticket stub from the production of RENT they had seen together at the community playhouse. 

 

Pictures of Kurt and Blaine with Pavarotti covered one page of the album. Another contained their tickets to the McKinley High Championship football game, along with a sketch of a red heart with  _Blaine + Kurt_  written within it. There's was even a small print out of the DVD cover of "When Harry Met Sally".

 

Then there was a picture of them during a break from practicing their Candles duet. A picture of Pavarotti's grave. Kurt wearing a t-shirt that read  _Likes Boys_. A sneakily taken photo of Blaine, Burt, and Finn watching football while Kurt was supposedly trying on outfit for junior prom. Pictures of Kurt and Blaine dancing and posing at Prom. A napkin with the Lima Bean logo on it. 

 

There were countless pictures of them after Blaine transferred to McKinley for Kurt's senior year. A picture of them dressed as Officer Krupke and Tony after the closing night of West Side Story. Centered on one page was a photo of Blaine lying in bed with his eyes almost closed and a smile stretched across his face. A picture of Blaine laughing as he glanced over at Kurt from behind the wheel of his car. 

 

Kurt and Blaine while filming the Glee Club's Christmas special during Kurt's senior year. The promise ring made of gum wrappers Blaine had given Kurt for Christmas. Both of them cuddling in bed together while Blaine had his eye patch on. The heart shaped eye patch Blaine had worn on Valentine's Day was pressed between the pages.

 

There are pictures from Kurt's senior prom and anti-prom. A picture from Halloween when they dressed as Snooki and The Situation. Pictures of them together at Nationals. The Courage collage that Kurt had removed from his locker at the end of the school year.

 

A program from McKinley's production of Grease. Pictures of Kurt and Blaine ice skating in New York last Christmas. Photos of them together at Mr. Shue's wedding. A picture of them holding hands at the reception, while wearing bright smiles aimed at each other. A photo of them cuddling on Burt's couch on Valentine's Day. Screenshots from their Skype chats. A program from Blaine's graduation. A picture of them kissing while Blaine was still dressed in his bright red cap and gown.

 

The book ended there. Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

 

"You...you..." Blaine stuttered as he stood up and moved across the room toward Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

 

Kurt smiled. "I love you," he murmured, eyes sparkling as they gazed into Blaine's.

 

A single tear fell down Blaine's cheek. "I love you too."

 

The kiss they shared then put all others to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine a tiny fic where Kurt also has scrapbooks and Blaine finds one called friends and family and he's not really in it and then gets sad and Kurt's like why are you sad and then Blaine's like y am I not in scrapbook and then Kurt takes out a scrapbook f just Blaine and he's like I've been making it since we were friends and it includes the little Kurt and Blaine thing he drew


End file.
